


Z to A

by Shintaro_Asaka



Category: AKB48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shintaro_Asaka/pseuds/Shintaro_Asaka
Summary: AKBINGO ep370





	Z to A

Z  zipcode      n.邮政编码

在望向村山的时候目光与馕的相遇了。在不肯退却的对视里馕开始坏坏地笑，并用额头悄悄地摩挲村山的肩膀。冈田皱了皱鼻子，低下头，发现手里信件的边缘撕的一点儿也不可爱。

 

Y  yet    adv.还没有

冈田快失去耐心了。

 

X  n.未知

冈田并不知道村山会不会同意，即使村山承诺过。

可能替冈田统计一下成功概率的话会帮助她否定掉这个念头。

 

W wording n.措辞

 

说服？邀请？要求？建议？真是令人头痛啊。

冈田陷入了苦恼。

 

V  vow      v./n.许愿

 

交给神吧。

 

U  uniform  n.制服

喜欢村山露出一点儿腹部。但是白色的衬衫也漂亮。裙子也漂亮。今天穿的卫衣也漂亮。

把制服限定为一种通过遮掩身体而纵容幻想的物品，真是太狭隘了。

 

T  task      n.工作，任务

   被staff桑提醒有点儿心不在焉。

 

S  stare  v.注视

村山的肩膀上美丽的黑色的一个圆的点。在发烫的目光顺着她肩线往上的时候得以些许地从失态中脱离而转为着迷。

 

R  rest      v.休息

空闲的时间只会使人胡思乱想。

 

Q queue

村山面前的队列还是一如既往的长。但是她身后的队列还没有人排。

 

P  pacify vt. 使平静；安慰；平定

村山平静地接受了背后抱。她似乎稍微有点儿累了，于是稍稍地向后面靠了靠。而冈田自然地活动了一下肩膀接受村山温热的重量。

她们互相安慰。

 

O  odour n.气味

好像是——她温暖馥郁如同春天的原野。

如同兽物一般，我从漫长的冬季苏醒。

长长长长的梦里，我是因为嗅到她而苏醒，

在还因为初醒而模糊的意识里，就已经沿路嗅着她的气味来到她身边。

 

N  neat adj.整洁的

 

犬类其实同时具有喜爱整洁和厌烦整洁两种特质，而后一种特质会出现的时候，往往是有其它的事情更让它在意。

 

M mind   n.头脑，智力

爱使人小心谨慎，笨拙又愚蠢。但是还是要聪明一点儿——

不然就没办法跟上自己的心，全部地，整个儿地向她跑去了。

 

L  likelihood      n.可能

水声平平缓缓地溢出来。

好像有机可乘。

 

K  knob     n.球形把手

这种东西被设计出来的理由一定是能更优雅又平静地打开一道门。

 

J  justification      n.辩护，正当理由

作为一个盗贼，如果没有熟练的手段和绝佳的运气，那么只能擅长在法庭上为自己辩护了。

 

I   ignorance  n.忽略

很不幸，智慧的法官总是会做出不利于盗贼的裁决。

 

H  hint      n.暗示，迹象  v.暗示

但是法官并没有关上审判室的门。

冈田意识到了这一点。

 

G  gradually adv.逐渐地

最开始的时候会被抗议。但是逐渐会被接受。洇湿之后村山就微微地发红，然后发热。然后烫起来。

 

F forefingers n. 食指

 

只有两个人的时候，村山从来不会承认自己说过什么。

 

 

E expel   v.驱逐

 

一般与“如果……就”搭配在一起，来声明一种甜蜜的威胁。

 

D dolphin n.海豚

无法想象这不过三个平米的地方，会酝酿起海浪。炽热的，带着潮湿又咸腥的水汽，于是盐巴在鱼类的肌肤表层凝结，又被海洋舐去。

海洋。在巨细靡遗地吮吻过后，

带着质量这一性质附着的迷人的惯性。前后地摇荡起来。

 

C    conservative  adj .  保守的 /稳健的；  consequence  n.后果

情欲最坏的地方就是会使最保守的人都忘记考虑后果。

 

B body  n.身体

什么都喜欢。

平缓地舒展的肌肤也是，在骨骼的支撑下背部细腻的平原也是。在脂肪填充之下圆润的弧度也是。

不坦诚地折叠起来的肌肤也是，失却依峙的肌肤的尖端也是。那里与心脏最近，连接通向思想的最脆弱的血管与神经。

如果语言器官的定义是振动发声——

 

那里最诚实。

 

A admit v.承认

喜欢她这样——不过更幸福的是——在吮咬着她的唇吻的时候还模模糊糊地听到自己名字。

**Author's Note:**

> 是我写的第一篇Okada Nana/Murayama Yuiri.  
> 试乔迁。(气鼓鼓)


End file.
